


A Bow on Top

by Howling_Harpy



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Harpy/pseuds/Howling_Harpy
Summary: Tonight Lewis has a surprise in store for Dick, and he's sure it's going to be a pleasant one.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Bow on Top

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun with this fic. I've had a few fun evenings planning and writing this, minus a few ill-advised google searches. That's pretty much all I have to say about it, you'll have to read it to find out more. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very wanted and welcome! 
> 
> *
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a piece of fiction based on the HBO drama series and the actors’ portrayals in it. This has nothing to do with any real person represented in the series, and means no disrespect.

The summer night was warm even though the sun had set behind the mountains hours ago. Lewis was skipping the stairs of the hotel two at the time not even briefly stopping to admire the dark surface of Lake Zell visible from the tall windows glittering like a sea of diamonds. The moon was full and high and Lewis felt a little mad with it, and perhaps that was why he had the courage to do this.

The corridor of the sixth floor was dark, but a shimmer of light was coming from underneath the door of Dick’s room. Lewis barely breathed as he rushed through the corridor, a rustling package straight from the laundry held tightly under his arm. 

He stopped before the door, took a deep breath and knocked. 

“Yes?” Dick called from the inside, and Lewis took his que to enter. 

The suite that Dick had claimed for himself was breath-taking. It had three entire rooms, baroque-styled wooden decorations in every corner and the ceiling, thick rugs on the floor and handcrafted, plush furniture with curving legs and paws so realistic they might have been alive. 

But Dick was sitting behind a heavy oak desk, typing away on a typewriter with a stack of paper next to him in the light of a lamp with a glass shade. Lewis slipped into the room and closed the door behind him and felt his heart warming at how Dick lightened up at seeing him. 

“Oh, Nix!” he said with a smile. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Yeah, well. Surprises are in my nature,” Lewis said and strolled towards the desk. He hopped to sit on the tabletop and felt like a tempting secretary from a film, then leaned over the typewriter to greet Dick with a kiss. 

To him it was just one of those tender gestures he could have showered Dick with every day, but still Dick savoured it with a deep inhale and a little noise he probably wasn’t even aware he made. 

When Lewis leaned back again, Dick kept his eyes closed for a second longer like the moment was too sweet to let go. Lewis felt his heart skipping in his chest, thinking of what he had planned. 

“I brought you a gift,” Lewis said and let the package slip from the clutch of his arm and onto the desk. The brown wrapping paper and the simple string looked inconspicuous, and he shivered at the thought of what was inside and delighted in the polite interest that Dick showed when he looked at it. 

Little did he know, and he had said even less. But Lewis knew, and he didn’t need to be asked to deliver. 

“Oh?” Dick said, clearly not thinking much of the brown laundry package but still intrigued because it was from Lewis. His gaze sharpened and he flicked it back to Lewis with something a bit like suspicion there, a testament to that by now he knew to be on his guard with Lewis and his offerings. 

Lewis just smiled. “Open it.” 

Dick tried to read his expression a moment longer before he stood up from his chair and pulled the package closer to him, next to the typewriter that he seemed glad to be parted from. He pulled the string loose and set it aside, then started to undo the folds of brown paper, turning the package over and over while Lewis watched him, eyes shining and biting his lip.

Finally the wrapping came undone and a bundle of sheets spilled from inside it, overflowing from the paper and onto the table. Dick tilted his head and a confused frown rose to his face. The sheets had been tightly folded but now they unravelled. They were not only red, but red silk, so thin and smooth that they were light as a whisper and spilled from their package like liquid. 

Dick reached to touch them and searched through the fabric as if expecting something to be hidden there, and Lewis’ smile threatened to turn into a grin as he watched him try to figure out why he was making such a big deal of some sheets.

When he didn’t find anything, Dick turned back to Lewis and smiled. “They are very nice. Thank you.” 

Lewis tilted his head and quirked an eyebrow. “That’s not the gift yet.” 

“Oh?” 

Dick looked intrigued but didn’t seem to entirely follow. There was a smile that was warming up, and Lewis suspected it was just from the association of sheets and bed, a bed where they would take the gift and enjoy it together. 

Which was exactly what Lewis had in mind, but not in the way Dick was thinking.

“Alright. Let me show you, and say when you catch up to it,” Lewis said without being able to keep the teasing from his voice, even if he was almost as nervous as he was excited. 

It was hard to tell from the pile, but there were two sheets, both big enough for a double bed. Lewis picked up them both from one corner and started to spin. He spun them around and around until the fabric was wrapped around itself, then he squeezed the bundles under his middle, ring and little fingers and brought the corners together. He glanced up to take a peek at Dick, who was blankly watching him do all this seemingly pointless spinning, red silk pooling at his feet.

Then Lewis used his free thumbs and index fingers and tied the sheets together from the corners, making a steady sailor’s knot. He started to spin the now tied together sheets again, making the thin material wrap into itself, working towards the corners opposite of the knotted ones. Now Lewis kept his eyes on Dick’s face as he spun the sheets, wanting to see the moment its function would dawn on him, and he couldn’t keep his smile from turning lopsided anymore. He spun and spun, and Dick watched his hands work until Lewis had turned the two red sheets into a twelve-foot long silk rope. 

Dick’s face flushed pink and his eyes widened. For a moment he just stared at the rope that hadn’t even been rope a moment ago, and now he gazed at it like a precious gift he didn’t think he deserved and didn’t dare to believe was here.

“For me?” he asked, his voice turned quiet in a way it did nowhere else. 

Lewis wrapped the rope around his hands, gathering it up from the floor, ready for use. “Yes.”

Dick swallowed and stood still like frozen for a moment, then like on an impulse darted towards the lamp on the table to switch it off. 

The darkness that fell was blinding but only for a few seconds. The suite had windows from floor to ceiling with delicate little glass squares and wide-open curtains, and the full moon and the stars coated everything in silver, the deep shadows in the room blue. 

With careful steps like worrying he might scare the dream away Dick circled the desk and approached Lewis until he was right in front of him. As his eyes got used to the new light, Lewis saw the deep blush on Dick’s face in the moonlight. 

His hand reached out, and carefully warm fingertips came to rest on Lewis’ wrist, from where they carefully glided along the back of his hand and fingers to touch the rope. 

“Now?” Dick asked, his fingers fondling the material. 

Lewis nodded in the dark.” Now.”

The bedroom was the second room of the suite, and just to be safe they locked both the door to the corridor and the one to the bedroom. The bed took up most of the space, but the luxurious room had also a small dresser and an armchair in the corner, and everything there was bathing in the blue and silver of the night, light coming in from a tall window with lovely arch and florals in stained glass. 

Lewis swallowed and tried to plan, but it was hard with Dick kissing him with his whole body pressed against him, arms around him. But if anything, the way his kisses were already breathless and wet in pure urgency promising that this had been a good move. Lewis pushed Dick’s suspenders down and pulled the tails of his shirt from his trousers to put his hands against bare skin. 

The contact made Dick sigh against his lips and a shiver go down his body, one that Lewis felt against his. 

“Eager now, are we?” he said in between kisses.

“A little… Maybe,” Dick admitted. He sounded strained, impatient in a way Lewis knew by now well and that made him realize with shock that the other was way ahead of him. 

“Okay, yeah,” he muttered and gently pushed Dick from him, getting a frustrated grumble for his trouble. “Strip,” he ordered simply. Dick had to be naked to be tied up, and so it would help to get that out of the way. 

Having something to do and getting closer to what he actually wanted soothed Dick’s irritation and he jumped on the task, backing towards the bed while undoing his shirt buttons and unbuckling his belt.

Lewis was trying not to let himself be distracted by the tempting show before him and tried to focus once again. He knew knots, but he didn’t know how to tie a person up, least of all for the purpose of having sex. He glanced at the headboard of the bed, a massive carved wooden thing with heavy bedposts and considered tying Dick to that, it would be easy enough and certifiably secure, but another thought entered his mind as he watched Dick bare more and more skin, something he rather liked himself.

He turned the rope around in his hands again, twisting it around his hand and wrist and admired the beautiful red silk, and suddenly he wanted to dress Dick again, but with it. He wanted to wrap him up in this decadent rope, to secure his arms and hands so that he couldn’t move and lay him out on the bed. He wanted to tangle Dick lovingly in the silk and see that beautiful red against his pale, freckled skin. 

As Dick lost more clothes, he slowed down, almost shy. Lewis undid a few buttons of his own shirt and took a few steps closer to him and admired him with curiosity. It was astonishing how Dick was so selectively shy, blushing at jokes from the guys and getting naked in front of Lewis, but not once he actually got in the bed. There he didn’t hesitate, and he didn’t turn away from what he desired. 

Dick’s cheeks were flaming red when he shook off his undershirt, which only left his briefs that he couldn’t keep on him any longer. Lewis circled the bed, coming to stand right next to him and watched him slowly shake off that last piece of clothing. 

Sitting down on the edge of the mattress, Dick threw an unreadable look at the rope, then looked up at Lewis with wide eyes and parted lips. There was so much want there that suddenly Lewis felt his own mouth going dry.

“I’m going to tie you up now,” he said. 

Dick offered his wrists up. 

Lewis thought for a moment, then slowly sat down on the mattress next to him and shook his head. “Behind your back.”

Dick swallowed but then nodded, getting up on the bed and pulling his legs under him, then turned his back to Lewis and offered his hands again. 

Lewis set the knot tying the sheets together between Dick’s wrists and started to loop the silk around them in a figure eight. He made a few tight loops making cuffs, then finished them off with another sailor’s knot. 

He continued with the rope, braiding it together up along Dick’s back, then parting the two ends and wrapping them around his biceps, making loops with two of his fingers under the bond to avoid making it too tight. Lewis heard Dick’s breathing deep and steady like he was running but it was getting heavier, just a bit but enough to tell. Lewis licked his dry lips and stood up on his knees to reach to loop the silk around Dick’s torso. 

The red silk looked beautiful, it was light and smooth, and he felt like he was wrapping his lover in its luxury. He braided the rope together again to make it easier to handle, then brought it back again and made a knot, squeezing Dick’s arms against his sides.

He pulled the rope tight and heard a gasp. Dick shifted on his knees and squirmed a bit like testing the bindings. Lewis watched his fingers flexing and squeezing into fists, looking delicate and helpless in their cuffs. 

He ran the rope along the previous braid, made another knot and looped it around Dick again, copying the previous loop, then did the same a third time so that he ended up with a neat little net around Dick’s upper body, tying his arms to his sides and crisscrossing across his chest and belly and creating a neat column of knots along his back.

His beautiful back, strong and wiry with his skin flushed light pink, his arms wrapped up and bound to his sides. The red rope ran down exactly on the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades and in the perfect dell of his spine.

Lewis abruptly realised how hot he was from just watching. Dick’s shoulders were rising and falling, his breathing had turned heavy and he swayed a bit, but not with shivers like he was cold, but restless like his patience was being tested. 

He turned his head a little, and Lewis saw a glimpse of his cheek, flared red and gleaming with just a little bit of sweat. 

With his mouth dry and anticipation curling in the bottom of his belly, Lewis reached towards Dick and carefully settled his hand on his nape, the skin there hot and the simple contact prompting a full-body jolt from Dick.

Lewis crawled closer, just an inch shy of pressing against his back and laid a kiss on the side of his neck. “You look like a present,” Lewis whispered, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. He yanked more buttons of his shirt loose, eager to shed a few layers of clothing. 

Dick sighed and squirmed again, his fingers fluttering. He tilted his head back, letting it loll on Lewis’ shoulder. His eyes were heavy-lidded and he was breathing through his parted lips, miles ahead of Lewis in terms of arousal. “Sure,” he managed in a playful but breathless little laugh, his blue eyes gone dark. 

There had been a tender glow of ember in the bottom of Lewis’ belly from the first knot, and now its heat radiated from his gut all over, crawling across his skin and lighting up a hungry flame. He was sweating spots into his shirt. “Lay down for a moment, will you?” he muttered into Dick’s ear, planning to move things along swiftly.

But Dick gave another firm struggle in his bonds and rubbed his cheek against Lewis’. “I can’t move,” he said in a heated whisper. 

It took Lewis a second to catch up and a notion about his still free legs and perfect range of motion was already on his tongue when he did, and the moment caused another unexpected flare of heat in him. “Right,” was all that came out of his mouth, and he needed another second to gather the courage to take a hold of the rope running along Dick’s back. 

He used it like reins on a horse, pulling to guide him in the right direction, and Dick took a deep, shivering breath when he was laid down on his side. 

He was fully hard already, Lewis noticed with amazement the second he got a look at his front, just from being tied up. Then he looked at Dick’s face, and after that he couldn’t rid himself of clothes fast enough: His eyes had turned dark from arousal and his cheeks burned red under his freckles, he had bitten and suckled his lips plush and pink and his mouth was slightly open, perfect and inviting. But the most alluring thing was his blissful expression, intense but relaxed like he had been sunning himself in sweet summer heat. 

He lay there like an offering, glowing warmth in the silvery light of the moon, flushed pink from the apples of his cheeks down to his groin, bound in red like the blood pounding in Lewis’ ears before the display. 

He was stunned for a moment like a spell had come over him and without knowing what to do with this beautiful creature who had gone into his trap, and then he was up from the bed and tossing his clothes, hurrying to join him in the animal form.

Dick watched his every move with a hungry gleam in his eyes, but instead of struggling and squirming he lay patiently still just where Lewis had laid him down. When Lewis had finally emptied his pockets on the bed and crawled on it on his hands and knees, Dick simply relaxed further on the mattress, baring his throat and belly.

Lewis pressed a kiss on Dick’s thigh, feeling the muscle tensing under his lips. He kissed his way up the thigh, gently parting them by inching his palm between them and encouraging Dick to bend the knee of the leg on top of the other. He was pliant and obedient under his touch, following the faintest of prompts without hesitation, and Lewis got to easily smooth his hand up his inner thigh, fingertips reaching all the way to the crease between his thigh and buttock. 

Dick let out a belly-deep sigh, and when Lewis glanced up he saw him slumping back as much as he could in his bindings. His shoulders were drawn back with his hands behind his back, and Lewis imagined him clenching and unclenching his hands. 

He turned his attention back to what was in front of him and brought both his hands to Dick’s narrow hips. He brushed his thumbs along the low rise of his pubic bone, from the top all the way to the red curls in his groin. 

Dick breathed quick and deep but didn’t squirm, only his thighs tensed up when Lewis lingered with his innocent kisses and coy hands, and Lewis wondered if he’d like to be tied completely one day so that he could struggle and squirm all he wanted. 

He closed his mouth along the shaft of his cock, caressing it from the root to the tip with soft, wet lips, then welcomed it into the hollow of his mouth. Lewis suckled idly and didn’t hurry. He didn’t intend to actually make Dick come like this, but it was a good warmup for things to come and he enjoyed pleasuring Dick like that, and now it was even more delicious with the knowledge why his hands weren’t tangled in his hair like usual. 

He felt around on the mattress and the covers while keeping his mouth busy until he found the tin he had turned over from his pocket. For a moment more he listened to Dick’s ragged breathing and caressed his tense thighs as he struggled to keep his hips from bucking up, then he opened the tin and scooped a fair amount of the petroleum jelly on two fingers. He let the cock fall from his mouth and went back to just mouthing and kittylicking it while his fingers trailed a familiar path down and behind until he could rub the lubricant on the rim of the entrance.

Dick whined at the contact and squirmed, thrust his hips up and nearly rolled onto his stomach, but Lewis stilled him with a firm hand on his hip. 

“Easy there. Be good for me now, yeah?” he soothed. This was one of the things he loved doing the most, just preparing him carefully with innocent caresses slowly turning into insistent rubbing until he was warmed up enough to open up for him. 

Lewis did that now, two fingers just circling, slippery with warming lubricant and their blunt tips pressing in ever so slightly. 

Only tonight, Lewis didn’t want to stay lying down. He had wrapped his lover up so prettily and he wanted to see. As soon as the first finger slipped inside to the first joint and Dick let out a breath as if it had been knocked out of him, Lewis pulled his knees under himself again and sat up. 

Dick had thrown his head back and his eyes were half closed. He was panting with his mouth open, and his red hair was damp with sweat and messed up in a way that told him that he had rubbed his head against the sheets. 

Lewis crooked his finger just a little, enough to brush the rough pad of the tip against the wet, hot flesh as he pushed deeper, gentle but bold with experience. Dick shivered again, letting out a shivering moan as his legs instinctively spread more. 

“Do you want to struggle?” Lewis asked, enjoying how he was able to make his tone casual while fingerfucking his partner, who was too far gone to do much else than pant and whine.

Dick opened his eyes a bit but his gaze didn’t focus on Lewis and he didn’t reply either, just weakly jostled in his bindings. The mattress was so thick and soft that a grown man sank into it, and in his little nest of pillows and covers wearing rope of red silk that made him look more naked that he would have been without it, Dick just looked like he was getting more comfortable. 

“Yeah, alright,” Lewis said, licked his lips and got back to work with his fingers, slipping a second one to accompany the first and drew another thin moan out of Dick. Lewis thrust his fingers in slowly but deep, curling and twisting them in practised manner and listened to all the sweet sounds he was rewarded with. He shifted in his place and willed himself to be patient, gave his own cock a few calming strokes, and once he was there lubed himself up a bit too just to be sure.

He didn’t know how much lube this time would warrant after all, not with his blood burning so hot and having Dick surrender so completely to him.

He couldn’t figure out why he had ever had doubts about this. It was all turning out so good, even better than he had ever imagined, could have ever even dreamed.

He slipped in a third finger, Dick swallowed his moan and it turned into a deep hum in the back of his throat, and Lewis stared at the crisscross of shining red bundling him up so neatly. The rope was so tight and secure, sleek and soft but unforgiving, beautiful and merciless, complete control but in the gentlest way. 

Something about it made a deep place in Lewis chest throb, hot and alive, and he reached for the rope. He took a hold of the column along Dick’s back, his fingers fitting easily around the braded fabric between the horizontally running threads, and pulled. 

Dick’s upper body rose from the bed slightly when Lewis lifted him. He was heavy, but Lewis was strong, and the noise Dick made when he was lifted to be suspended from the rope was deep and guttural, almost animal, and it fell out of his suddenly slack jaw. 

Lewis felt a shot of dizzying arousal spiking through him, so strong and sudden he felt lightheaded. Even his hand had stilled but it didn’t matter, because it looked like for Dick the best thing was to be dangled from the rope, his breath coming out in strong puffs from his open mouth and his eyes glazing over. 

“I’m going to turn you around and get on with it now,” Lewis said, his voice strained and loud in the dark, quiet room.

Dick closed his eyes and just breathed for a moment, then bobbed his head a few times in a stiff nod. Lewis wondered if he had forgotten how to speak as if the silk and the moon together had driven him a little bit mad too. 

It was a strange night, the black lake and the tooth-white moon high in the sky their only witnesses, and for a moment it was all so unreal that Lewis had to press his palm flat on the skin of Dick’s back, all warm and sweaty and alive. Dick bowed his back under his touch and hummed, and for a moment more Lewis pet him. 

Then he took a hold of the rope again and used it to roll Dick onto his front. 

If Dick had lain back pliant and nice a moment ago, now he hurried into action. His arms were bound, but he wasted no time in pulling his legs up and pushing his weight partially on his knees, leaving him into a deep bow with his cheek on the mattress and his hands behind his back, but his legs spread and rear up. 

Lewis inched closer on his knees, his hands smoothing over the pale skin, all the way over the curves of Dick’s body until he came to the rope. He plugged the cords running over his body, caressed the skin underneath the bindings and tested each of the knots, looking for a good handhold. His heart was pounding against his sternum, the little play and the place it had taken them to conjuring up some deep, animal part of him, a part that had only needs. Dick lay still and simply waited, patiently receptive as if he was perfectly content to just be tied up and lie like this.

But Lewis knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed. He took a steadying breath and slid his hand down to Dick’s hip and guided him back against his hips. When he pushed in everything was smooth and honey-soft, the flesh giving way easily without so much as a fight, simply surrendering. He gasped when his cock was first squeezed and then sunk in to the hot, silken caress of the inside of a body. 

It took his breath away every time. His head was spinning and for a second he let it hang back as he willed his lungs to work properly even though his legs felt like pudding and his belly was filled with buzzing heat. He listened to the long moan Dick let out like he simply couldn’t hold it in and stroked a sweaty hand over his hips. 

“How do you feel this good?” Lewis muttered in the midst of his harsh breathing. Dick didn’t answer, but his sweet moan never really ended but turned into a whine, and he pushed back against him, swaying his hips just a bit like trying to take him deeper and find the best angle on his own.

Lewis shifted his knees into a steadier stance and gave the first real thrust. It was slow but strong enough to make Dick jerk forward, and Lewis stared at the crisscross of rope around him and wondered why he even let Dick lurch like that when there was such a perfect way to keep him exactly where he wanted. 

He gave his hips a little good-bye squeeze and trailed his hands up his body until he reached the rope again. He hadn’t planned this far when he had tied it, but the vertical column really made a perfect handle while not compromising the tightness of the bonds. He got a good grip of it with both of his hands and pulled with his full strength, bringing Dick properly off the bed this time, leaving him supported only on his knees and dangling on the rope.

Dick stopped moaning. The sound he was making stuttered to a halt and turned into a puff of breath, then into a shivering inhale, which in turn became a deep hum in the back of his throat.

Lewis stilled for a moment to just marvel at that, dangling Dick from the silk rope, watching how lax he went in its hold, even the fingers of his cuffed hands gently curling against his palms, never squeezing down. 

The moment passed, and Lewis made sure his grip was steady before he started to sway him back and forth. It was less about moving his own hips but more about moving Dick on his cock as he hung in the rope. Lewis couldn’t keep his own moans at bay anymore, it was too delicious to fill his lover over and over again, to push inside his body and feel the pleasure rippling around him and listen to his deep whining and humming that never paused and never ended.

And he was so sweet like this, his impressive strength and temperament tamed and bound, his body pliant and his head hanging while he only hummed his pleasure without a mind for anything else. 

There was sweat brimming on Dick’s back, a droplet running down his spine as he was rocked. His back was bowed but not intentionally, he was just completely relaxed in the ropes and his knees were slipping further apart on the mattress. 

Lewis felt his biceps starting to burn from holding his lover up but he ignored it in favour of the soaring pleasure inside his body, the wet slide and squeeze on his cock and the hazy cloud of ecstasy filling his head and getting thicker by every moment, every thrust, and every sound Dick made. 

It was amazing to see how he was swimming in so deep waters that he simply existed there, dangling and humming, shameless and carnal. He obeyed every que Lewis gave him, his body moulded to his and his spine was like liquid, leaving him flexible and his movement easy and smooth. 

The noises he made never seized, not even when he took a wheezing inhale. He didn’t moan like he usually did, but hummed and keened like he was so deep in pleasure that he couldn’t do anything more than weakly whine at how good it was. 

Lewis could feel Dick heating up and tell from the way his body clenched around him that he was getting close, but his voice or movement never indicated any kind of hurry or escalation. It was like the best thing was to hang there, lax and helpless in his bindings, and it was at the same time so odd and fascinating that Lewis felt his own desire flaring up from just being a part of that. 

He wanted to feel more of him, suddenly. He wanted to see. He found the last burst of strength from his arms and pulled Dick up and against his chest. The movement made the silk dig into Dick’s skin and like plugging a new string made his whine tremble and pitch higher. 

When Lewis let him lean against his chest, his head tilted back and lay on his shoulder once again. It was easier to move like that with Dick closer and no longer a dead weight, and Lewis could thrust faster and deeper and really grind his hips home like he knew Dick liked best. 

Lewis felt a trickle of sweat running from his hair down his temple. He was hot and his muscles were burning but in the best of ways; he had never cared for sports, but right here he perhaps understood a little why some people did, even though there was nothing better than this ancient dance.

He turned his head to kiss Dick’s neck and his jaw and his cheek, but his caresses were barely noticed. He was still guiding Dick’s movement, up and down now, smooth and slippery, and Dick was going along with it. Lewis could feel his tied-up hands fluttering like wings of a bird against his stomach.

Lewis leaned his own head back a little to look at Dick. There was only astonishment and wonder in this act, there always was but even more today in the sea of moonlight. Dick’s eyes were half closed and unseeing, his lips parted and wet panting breath running between them, his cheeks flaming red and his expression that of sublime bliss.

He had never seen it before, but Lewis was sure that this was what Dick looked like when intoxicated. He was drunk on aphrodisiac, high from the bite of the rope and surrender, and suddenly Lewis couldn’t take it any longer.

He let one hand go of the rope to take Dick’s hard cock in hand and started to stroke him towards the finish. Somewhere in his mind there was a curious question if he could make him come without touching him and just pulling on the ropes, but he didn’t have that kind of patience or will in him. 

Lewis ached, and in more ways than just in the muscles of his arms. He thrust his hips up again and again, sinking into that squeezing heat and chased his peak. He pressed his face in Dick’s damp, messy hair and inhaled the scent of soap and perspiration while mouthing clumsy kisses wherever his lips happened upon. 

Dick was whining now, keen and urgent. His hands were fluttering against Lewis and he squirmed in his bonds, leaning more firmly against Lewis and taking him as deep as he could. He turned his head on Lewis’ shoulder just enough that he could capture his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Lewis felt the rushing heat overflowing from his belly and all over. He squeezed Dick in his arms when he came and pushed in deep, staying there. He was blind with pleasure but kept grinding against Dick’s sweet spot that he knew by the desperate clench of his body and kept working his cock over with his hand. 

Even hanging pliant in his ropes, Dick couldn’t stop his hips from bucking when his orgasm hit him. His keening voice strained and broke and turned into gasping and panting as he trembled. Lewis caught the first gush of come in his palm and kept palming him through the release, heightening the sensation and getting every last drop out. 

Dick shivered for a long time, riding the wave of rapture as high and long as it could take him, and Lewis held him through it and watched his face going from fervent back to blissful as he slumped against him. 

They stayed like that with Dick in Lewis’ hold until their breathing evened out a little and the thick cloud of ecstasy cleared up enough to allow coherent thought. Lewis’ knees and thighs gave out slowly under him and he sat down, pulling Dick with him in his arms. Dick came easily, still just as supple as he had been through the whole affair, his head resting on Lewis’ shoulder and his eyes closed like he was having a wonderful dream that he didn’t want to wake up from.

Lewis hated to disturb that and so he took things slow. He didn’t push, but rather laid Dick back down on his side and stayed close to him. He sat down behind Dick and started to pick at the knot between his wrists tying the sheets together. When it came undone, the cuffs unravelled easily, and Dick could slip his forearms free. 

Dick took a deep breath and grunted, a bit unhappily maybe now that he was released from his comfortable imprisonment. 

After the first knot the rest were easy to loosen as well, but Lewis didn’t hurry. He lay down next to Dick, pressed a kiss on the sweaty side of his neck, tasting salt, and half-heartedly plugged at the knots along his back until they started to give. 

The silk had left white marks all over Dick’s body, and now that it was unbound the rope unravelled and turned back into ordinary sheets as if the moon had gone behind a cloud and the spell been broken. 

When every knot was undone, Lewis stroked a hand down Dick’s back. “There,” he said, still petting him. 

Dick mumbled his acknowledgement and rolled onto his back. The loops came undone and the twist of the fabric loosened, leaving Dick lightly wrapped in red silk that he gathered to his chest like he mourned their tight embrace leaving him. 

Lewis moved closer to make up for it, putting his arm around him and pulling him to his chest, and Dick moved easily with a deep sigh, settling against him with an affectionate nuzzle like he always did when he was properly sated and wrung out.

It was warm together like that, and they didn’t even mind the sweat or the come or their sticky hands hurriedly wiped on the sheets. The night was settling back to normal again as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened.

“What does it feel like? Being tied up like that?” Lewis asked when his curiosity got the better of him. 

Dick had the nerve to blush and he bit his lip in embarrassment. “I… Hm. In my head it’s always just exciting. It’s just thrilling when it’s a fantasy, but…” He paused. He was choosing his words carefully, maybe forming his thought in words for the first time ever, and Lewis realized that Dick had never shared this with anyone. It wasn’t meant to be spoken out loud, it had been but a strange dream in the back of his mind, to be expelled before the light of day hit it and exposed its true nature for all to see. 

But Dick simply settled to Lewis’ side and got more comfortable. “But with you it feels like I’m yours, and like you can do anything you want to me. It feels like I don’t need to think. It’s exciting but also calm. It feels like you’re holding me, only more.” 

He didn’t fully understand, but Lewis still liked what he heard. There was an aching flare of possessiveness in his chest at the thought of _his_ that made him want to squeeze Dick to him tighter for a moment, and so he did, earning himself a gentle laugh. 

“I want to do that again,” Lewis said into his hair.

Dick leaned back to look him in the eye, and the silvery moonlight made his blue eyes gleam. “I’d like that,” he confessed with a smile that wasn’t entirely pure.

Lewis replied with a smile of his own and wondered if the moon had cast the same spell on him for good. There would be no exorcising the animal that had been awoken.


End file.
